The present invention relates to a six-wheeled all-terrain vehicle.
By way of background, conventional six-wheeled vehicles having round wheels are generally known. However, such conventional vehicles have limited traction and mobility relative to the oblate-wheeled and round-wheeled vehicles of the present invention when used in cross country or other types of operation.